Alone
by MysticalForest
Summary: Celeste Long has a weird tattoo she was born with and has never felt more alone. The only person she has is her sister Sinara. But what happens when a strange man appears on her doorstep and says there are more just like her?
1. The Tattoo

Celeste Long- 14 years old. Celeste has blonde, short, hair. She has sky blue eyes and dragon tattoos running across her collar bone, down her left arm, wraps across her palm, and ends right before her middle finger. She goes to Kaibara High School and lives with her older sister Sinara Long, since both her parents are dead. She is smart yet rude.

I woke up at 6:58, trying to go back to sleep somehow, knowing I only had 2 minutes before Sinara came to wake me up. Sinara was my older sister. She had long green hair usually in ponytails. She was a nature freak so she has flowers in her hair 24/7. She was also usually quiet. I dragged myself out of bed abandoning the idea of sleeping in. I got dressed in my school uniform, but not without pulling my sleeves all the way down. I always hid my left arm and hand. I felt weird with the tattoos. I felt, alone. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my dragon covered binder in my white backpack with a huge dragon on it. For some reason, I was strangely obsessed with dragons. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my tattoos. I slung my backpack over one shoulder and ran downstairs. It was already 7:45, and school starts at 8:00. 'Sinara must still be asleep,' I thought. I quickly made toast, stuffed it in my mouth, and ran to school.

"Crap!" I muttered looking at my watch. 7:53. I saw the school, some kids walking in, and well, nothing. I ran to Science. Thank God it's a Friday. (TGIF) I slipped into my seat just before the bell rang. I made it. Phew. I sat in my seat for an hour of pure hell as Mrs. Sato droned on and on about this program called "Living Wise." All my classes were like this.

At the end of the day, I walked out of Math with my phone. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidentally bumped into an orange haired boy and a purple/grey haired boy. I knew them. They were in some of my classes. Kyo and Yuki, always arguing. All of my books had fallen to the ground.

"HEY! Watch where you're going?" Kyo said. Yuki bent down and helped me pick up my books.

"Help out you stupid cat." Yuki said. Surprisingly, he did. What did Yuki mean by "cat?" I decided to let it go, it was probably a name he called him. I bent down and my sleeve went up a little. I noticed Kyo and Yuki looking at my tattoo. I shifted uneasily and picked up my books.

"Thanks." I said quickly before running off tugging my sleeve down. I ran all the way to my house and up to my room, helplessly. I sat down against my door and tears started forming. How could I have been so stupid? My sleeve, my tattoo, and how they saw, and…and…everything. I got changed into a black tank top with a blue top with one shoulder over it, blue converse, and black skinny jeans. I walked downstairs tripping slightly on one of the steps, when I heard the door bell ring. I answered the door and saw Kyo and Yuki.

"WHAT THE?"I slammed the door in their faces.

"Sinara!" I yelled. Sinara came downstairs wearing a green dress.

"Dude." I muttered. "Anyways…dinner. Now."

Sinara nodded and went to the kitchen. I went to the door and took a deep breath. I opened it, slowly. Yuki and Kyo were still standing there. "WHAT?" Yuki and Kyo stared at me. Then did I notice my left arm, collarbone, and palm were all showing. Finally, Kyo spoke up.

"What's up with the tattoos?" He said straight forward. My eyes widened.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I mean, I was born with it."

"Do they mean something?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T KNOW!" He made a face and I slammed the door in his face again. I was mad. "SINARA! IS DINNER READY, YET?" I yelled.

"Almost," was the quiet respond I got from that nature freak. About 7 minutes later: chopped salad, chicken soup, and wontons were at the dinner table ready to be eaten. Even though my sister was tiny, she was a girl who had a large appetite. I could never eat as much as she could, ever, no matter how hard I tried. After dinner, I was tired, but I still had to write a 10 page essay on Camelot, King Author, and all the rest of that stuff, due on Monday. Don't know why. I studied this stuff almost 5 years ago. So, I had to hop on the computer and stay up till' 11:37 to finish the essay. Thank God tomorrow is a weekend, Saturday. At 12:03 I turned on the T.V. and turned it on Netflix. I know it's kind of immature, and all, but I love the show: Jake Long: The American Dragon. Hint, DRAGON. I've watched that show since I was about 6. Sinara thinks it's just a silly, stupid show that fills my head with myths. I didn't believe her; I thought unicorns and fairies were real. (Maybe Sinora is right.) I still liked that show, and it was about the only show I really did like. I normally hated T.V. I thought it was boring. I liked the computer, nothing much more. It was weird, yeah, but there are people who sit in their huge, fat, lazy asses and do nothing but watch T.V. and eat potato chips. At least, I get exercise. I was in shape. I think. I was pretty sure. I turned off the T.V. and fell asleep at around 1:53 in the morning. Hello to sleeping in late and, well, yeah.

The next morning, I woke up and got up, somehow, something felt different, but I wasn't quite sure what. I went outside in my pajamas and took a walk around the block. I would always stop to admire this one house on the block then run off as if I was never there. I came back through the back door and found my sister tending to the garden, no surprise there. I wouldn't be surprised in the least bit if she was the Greek goddess Demeter a.k.a. Flora in Roman Mythology. I still couldn't get Kyo and Yuki out of my head and what happened. Then I heard the door bell ring. I walked slowly over to it and saw…


	2. The Discovery

Recap

* Then I heard the door bell ring. I walked slowly over to it and saw…*

A creepy old man was standing at my doorstep. He too, was staring at the tattoos. "Yeah, I know." I said. "Creepy tattoos right?" He showed me his wrist which had the exact same tattoo on it.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Am I what?" I quickly replied. I hated people who talked slower than a snail trying to go 3 miles without stopping.

"The Chosen One." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You must come with me. There are more like you."

"OH MY GOD! WOULD YOU GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" I screamed in his face.

"You have the symbol of the Dragon upon you. I am Jian Kuan."

"I still don't get it."

"Come, I will explain."

"Should my sister come too?"He nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." I replied. I ran out to the garden. "Sinara! Come quickly!" I saw Sinara get up out of the corner of my eye as I rushed quickly back to the door. I opened it. Jian was still standing there. "I'm back." I said. About 2 seconds later Sinara came.

"Now come." We followed. 5 steps out the door and I saw Kyo and Yuki looking at me.

"Miss Long?" Yuki said.

"What?" I said rather rudely.

"Who is that man?" I shrugged and kept walking. I walked briskly; I didn't want them to think something was up. I felt something cool on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kyo was placing a hand on it. His grip was firm.

"WHAT?" I complained. Kyo leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"We're coming whether you like it or not." He said in a cool, low voice so Jian couldn't hear. I wriggled out of his grip and caught up with Sinara. Jian led us into an alleyway and stopped abruptly in front of my sister causing her to trip slightly. The next thing I knew, there was a poof of red smoke and Jian had turned into a dragon.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled. "That's so awesome!" At this point I was almost jumping up and down. Jian told us to try the same and I tried and I tried but I couldn't do it. Sinara however got it on her first try. Finally, I did it. I was a snow white dragon while Sinara was a green dragon. (Surprise, surprise.) Jian nodded approvingly.

"Good. Sinara, you are an Earth dragon. You have the great power to affect how this Earth looks and appears to the human and dragon eye. However, you, Celeste, are the one and only snow dragon. The dragon in rule. You are the strongest dragon but many people will hate you because of it. There used to be many snow dragons, until the war in 1638. I was just a boy then-"

"HOLD IT! That means you're like hundreds of years old." He nodded.

"As I was saying… That war killed off all the snow dragons but one. That dragon was a girl named Mai Ying Li. She was smart, kind, caring but she too was eventually killed." He showed no emotion in his voice. Kyo and Yuki stared in disbelief. "We must go now. People at Camp Dragon must be waiting for our arrival. Now spread your wings and flap." I nodded and turned my attention to Kyo and Yuki. I flung my tail at them motioning them to grab on. I spread my snow white wings and soared up into the feathery cirrus clouds above. I felt Yuki and Kyo climb onto my back. Jian and Sinara flew next to me, Jian leading the way to Camp Dragon. There was uncomfortable silence, aside from Kyo and Yuki arguing. So, I decided to speak up.

"What do we…um…do at this…"Camp"." I asked quietly. Jian looked at me.

"Well, we train."

"That helps. I mean what kind of training?" I asked.

"Fighting." He replied. Quick and fast. Awe some.

"So…we basically beat the crap out of other dragons?" He nodded. "That's nice." I didn't like the way this conversation was going so I just stayed quiet. About 2 hours later, when my wings were tired as hell, Jian announced the camp was right below us. I looked down and I saw dragons, tons, and some people. I dived down, down, feeling like I was plummeting towards my death. I landed gracefully, and slowly. But unfortunately, that's when people started looking at me.

"Hey, that's a snow dragon. I mean…THE snow dragon." I heard one person say.

"Get off." I whispered to Yuki and Kyo. There was a poof of white smoke and I was back to the normal Celeste Long. Except now, I wasn't wearing my pajamas, but my blue top and jeans. I looked to my right and saw Sinara was already in human form, same as Jian. An old, old, lady approached me. She was dressed in a rich purple colored robe. But it was hard to see some parts of her since Kyo was standing right in front of me. In 5 seconds Kyo was flung off to one side crashing into some people.

"WHAT THE HELL LADY?" He yelled. She shot him a look and that completely shut him up.

"I…am Mai Ying Li." She said.


	3. The Camp

Recap

*"I…am Mai Ying Li." She said. *

My head snapped to Jian and my eyes narrowed.

"You…you told me she…she was dead." I said pointing at Mai. Either he was lying or _she_ was. But, I mean, I kind of doubted she was lying. I mean, she looked so…so..._serious_.

"I…I had my reasons." Jian said very quietly.

"And what might those reasons be, Jian?" Mai said, thankfully, much louder than Jian.

"I…I thought all she wanted was power. She could train harder. She would be more serious if she thought she was the only one of her kind. She wouldn't want-"

"THAT'S SO COMPLETELY AND UTTERLLY UNTRUE!" I yelled. "YOU OBVIOUSLY THINK I'M THE SAME AS EVERYONE ELSE! GOD! DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DRAGGED ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I went on and on and on until I felt something hard strike the back of my head. I whipped around just to find a boy just about my age tossing a rock slightly up in the air.

"Quit your whining." He said. His voice was soft and smooth. He was kind of cute. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and a clear complexion. He was wearing a black tee shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. He bent down and picked up another rock. I was able to dodge the next rock as it barely streaked past my face

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" I screamed. He smirked and threw another rock at me. I ducked. I smiled thinking I was getting good at this, but when I came up a rock hit me right in the middle of my face: my nose. I put my hand to my nose and pain streaked through my face.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU IDIOT!" I lowered my hand to reveal my nose covered in blood. For once, that boy's smirk was wiped off his face and his eyes widened. He looked like a five-year old kid that toilet-papered someone's house, but unfortunately, for his sake, got caught.

"Daichi!" I heard someone yell. The boy, Daichi, turned left only to see a seven-year old girl running toward him.

"Daichi! Stop! She's new, don't kill her!" She said. He smiled, not smirked, and hugged her. He picked her up and she climbed onto his back. Then, he bent down to pick up another rock, but to his surprise, she started yelling in his ear about how bad throwing rocks at other a person was. She sounded like a mother. I shuddered at the thought of a seven-year old being like a mother when he and I both are as immature as two-year olds, that know how to talk, and walk, and eat, etc.

"Marissa, you have to get down now." Daichi said softly and soothingly. Marissa reluctantly nodded. They were siblings, no doubt about it, but something seemed odd. They got long a lot better than I would have if I had a brother. Well, she was seven. I guess age can change some things. Daichi walked up to me and said, "This isn't the place for you. If you can't handle a rock, there's no way you could handle dragons slashing and biting you. So, I suggest you go back to your nice little house, cuddle up near the fireplace, and forget all about this place." I thought for a second as he stared intently into my eyes.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A LINE FROM A MOVIE!" I yelled starting to get all giddy and smiley. "Oh, and no." He looked shocked.

"You damn girl." He whispered fiercely into my ear. I just smirked like he had earlier and rubbed my pained nose. He then walked off without another word. I turned around because I wanted to see what kind of dragon would have such an attitude. Fire Dragon. I should've known. I know we won't get along much better now that I know he's a Fire Dragon. Fire Dragons are very focused on one thing. Right now, it was probably killing me. I reverted my mind to Kyo and Yuki… and Jian…and Sinara…and Mai…. and everyone else I have yet to meet. Damn, that's a lot. Kyo and Yuki didn't take that situation very lightly. Kyo, being Kyo, ran after Daichi, probably trying to challenge him to a duel. Yuki, on the other hand, ran up to me with a towel. Which, by the way, I have no idea how he got. He told me to hold it against my nose and I said I know how to treat a bloody nose. He quickly left after that.

Once my nose was all bloody free, I decided to go and try to find Daichi, but I'd have to wait till' everyone started to leave. I wanted to confront him. (Or kill him, either way works I guess.) As soon as everyone had recovered from their shock of seeing I could be the only _young _snow dragon and the fact that Daichi had attacked me, I got up. I walked for about an hour looking for him. Then, lunch hit. 12:00-ish. The bell was no bell like at school. It was a Viking horn. It was loud and obnoxious. Everyone filed out in 3 straight lines. They were all in human form. One line was just archers, another was just warriors, and the last line were made up of, I'm guessing, the teachers. They looked kind of' old to be students. In the archer line I saw Daichi, looking sterner than ever. He held his bow firm in his left hand. I saw his eyes flick angrily at me. I gave an innocent look and raised my eyebrows. I looked behind him and saw Sinara. She must be getting along fine, like everything. It was then that I realized that all eyes were on me. Soon, I heard the Viking horn again. Everyone averted their attention to the front of the lines simultaneously. At the front were three women dressed in shining robes. One for every line. The woman in front of the teachers robe was blue. The one in front of the warriors was silver and the lastly, the archers was green. The three women walked down the lines and stopped at the end. Suddenly, four tables appeared. Everyone neatly filed out to a table. But at the end, only three were filled. The women in the green robe walked up to me and said, "Please, take a seat at the last table with your friends."

"But my friends-" I started but was rudely interrupted by the sounds of Kyo and Yuki bickering. "Never mind." I walked over and plopped down across from them. The women sat at the end of the table and started quietly talking. Food popped in front of us and it vaguely reminded me of dining at Hogwarts if I was in Harry Potter. We all ate in silence, which was pretty awkward. As soon as lunch was over I pulled Daichi away and started talking.

"Why do you hate me?" I said rudely.

"Because all you do is whine and complain. You're like a four year old." He said bluntly.

"You're calling me four? You're like…like…two."

"And you think you're so cool."

"I do not! Based on logic, I won't even be as cool as Sinara! And all she does all day is sit and garden. She doesn't even go to college! It's funny how I use logic for scientific stuff, but her logic is how flowers and plants grow because of water!" I could tell he was starting to get bored. My voice was rising. Something that I really didn't intend. I walked away briskly and told Jian one thing.


	4. The Talk

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in…. a long time. But I… didn't feel like writing, and I was busy.**

Recap

*My voice was rising. Something that I really didn't intend. I walked away briskly and told Jian one thing.*

"Look you." I said as I approached Jian. "I know you know that I don't want to be here." He nodded as if he didn't care. My temper started to rise. "And you better listen you old man!" He raised his eyebrows.

"This… this isn't the life I wanted. When my mom used to tell me stories of these heroic dragons, and how they were the strongest and bravest things that had ever walked the Earth, I wanted to be one. But now, seeing them, and being one…" My voice trailed off. Talking about my mom and dad had always been a touchy subject, but somehow I was able to stay strong during that part. My parents had died in a shipwreck cruise to Africa. My sister was thirteen at the time, so they thought we'd be okay, and they'd return alive.

"I'm sorry, Celeste. But this is the road you have chosen. You can not go back."

"I didn't choose this!"

"Need I remind you what this morning?" He asked. I shook my head shyly. "It is unbelievable that one of the last two snow dragons on Earth can give up so easily. Shame, it really is." He was guilting me into staying. I hated being guilted into something I didn't want to do, but I mean, who does.

"Fine," I said stubbornly. "I'll stay one more week, but that's all. I'll make my decision then." He nodded. That was that, I was staying another week. Ugh! I'm stupid! That means another whole week putting up with Daichi.

"You should start heading to your cabin." He said. "It's right over there." Pointing to his left I saw a tiny cabin made out of something… not wood, not plastic, not brick. Honestly, I had no idea what it was. I walked in and it was a whole lot bigger than it looked. There were two beds, one twin size bed on the bottom and another on the loft atop of it. It had a vanity counter, a small refrigerator, and lots of bed sheets. I looked on the clock on the vanity counter, 7:42. Even though I didn't do many things today, I was exhausted and more than happy to go to sleep. I took the bottom bed because I didn't feel like climbing the ladder to the top one. I fell asleep in about ten minutes.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I promise to make it longer next time. It's just that it's 4:20 (yes, a.m.) here and tomorrow's Mother's Day. I would have made it longer but you guys have been waiting for forever. SO SORRY!**


	5. My First Dragon Camp Day

**A/N: Thanks to StarViky for helping me write this chapter!**

Recap

*I fell asleep in about ten minutes.*

Thud.

Something...or someone fell onto the floor. The thud was followed by a loud groan that made my eyes flutter open. At first, I was confused. Looking around, I saw that I was in a cabin and on a bed, as panic rose up in my chest it was quickly dismissed when last night's events came crashing down. I was at Dragon Camp...joy.

Remembering the thud on the floor, I got up on my elbows and peered over the edge of the bed, too lazy to actually get up. What I saw made me confused. A girl, about my age was picking herself off the floor, clearly annoyed that she had fallen down.

The girl had long windswept fiery red, and I mean red hair that reached her mid back with caramel colored skin with the usual dragon tattoo. Freckles splattered over her face and under her slightly large, deep emerald green eyes. Her eyes were what caught me. They were very familiar. She was thin, but graceful looking with a slightly pointed chin and high cheekbones.

Once she was off the floor, she seemed to notice I was awake and brightened instantly, her pouty lips turning upwards into a crooked grin. I had a feeling this girl was going to be quite the handful.

"Oh good your awake, I'm Ricky by the way. Ricky Wilde."

I furrowed my brow, "Your American."

She nodded, smiling, "My mom is all Greek and my dad's American. I lived there when I was four, but then I moved here with my dad, older brother, and baby sis when my mom—I mean… uh…"

I smiled at her and stuck out my hand, I knew the feeling, "Good to meet you Ricky, I'm Celeste Long."

She smiled, "I know."

"So uh…what are you doing in my cabin?"

She smiled, "Our cabin, I stayed here alone until you came so now we're cabin mates."

I nodded slowly.

I suddenly realized that Ricky was waiting for me to respond, "That's cool, so…what was that noise."

Ricky blushed, her tan skin turning darker, "That was me," she muttered sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

I giggled and she grinned. "Now onto other things, go shower and then meet me back here."

I nodded; I guess I was playing follow the leader.

Ricky skipped to the first bathroom door so quickly and gracefully that it seemed inhuman, well than again, we _are_ dragons.

A shower later I stood inside the closet, which was even larger than the bedroom. There were so many clothes all neatly organized with a large dressing table with a mirror at the end. Suddenly, I realized that I hadn't brought any clothes with me at all and just stood at the entrance.

Ricky lightly pushed past me and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside the closet. "Um…I don't have an—"

"Don't worry about that, I saw you earlier so I went shopping."

I felt confusion on my face, "What do you mean you saw me, I didn't see you at dinner."

She grinned and tapped her temple, "I can see things others can't."

"Huh?"

"The future, I can see it."

I laughed, "No seriously."

She growled, a deep rumble in her chest, "I am serious, I can see the future, if you decide it I can look for it and see it."

I felt guilty, "Sorry Rick—"

I didn't even get to finish my apology as Ricky beamed at me, "Its okay."

"But I didn't even finish what I was going to say."

"That's because I saw it."

She grinned and I did too.

Rick bent down in her own towel and rummaged in a near by door, giving me time to look around. The closet was practically split into two, the dressing table stood in the middle at the end and the space in front of it, all the way to the entrance was kind of like a runway, next to the runway was clothes on each side, I was amazed by them because they practically screamed designer!

Ricky jumped up and pointed to the left side of the closet, this is your side of the closet; I filled it with everything that would match you. I shook my head, amazed by the fashion. I knew I could never afford this much clothes, and by the looks of these, they were expensive. Ricky really over did it. On the floor there were many, many shoes from high-tops, to combat boots, to high heels, all the way to flats and tennis shoes. I cringed.

"Ricky" I began uneasily, "You didn't need t—"

"No way! Of course I needed to. I didn't shop in like…a week. Besides it's practically my greatest joy in life. I know were going to be best friends"

"But—"

"No buts, now let me pick out your outfit, it is my specialty."

"Come sit"

I uneasily sat down on the chair in front of the dressing table and stared at my self in the mirror, my thick blonde hair was still wet and I internally cringed at how much time it would take to dry and tame it. Ricky was a blur around the room, literally. She ran so fast I could hardly blink without seeing her appear at the opposite end of the room in a second.

She finally ran back to me holding a pair of neon blue short basketball shorts and a tight, low cut silver v-neck with dark blue basketball shoes. I didn't notice the clothes at all next to the other designer outfits and shrugged to myself. She threw them at me and I caught them expertly.  
I started looking for the hair dryer but she just pushed me back in my seat. I was confused.

But in the next second I understood. Ricky's hands glowed red and it looked as if it were on fire when it actually wasn't. Her small hand raked threw my hair and in less than a minutes my hair was completely dry. I looked in the mirror and smiled at Ricky. She grinned back and grabbed the brush on the table, my hair was smooth as it was but Ricky managed to make it look amazing in under five minutes. She didn't use anything, any hair gel or spray. Nothing. But after my hair was dry she wet it again slightly and started re-drying them at odd ends. I was confused but I didn't protest. Strangely, I trusted her. And that was the best decision I ever made with my hair.

Ricky had put my hair up in a high ponytail leaving my bangs swept off to one side. I liked it and grinned at Ricky. She sighed contently. "I absolutely love your hair, it's so cool. The style totally suits you"

I nodded and slightly pet my hair. I expected it to be stiff, but to my surprise, it felt exactly the same, soft as ever.

"Ready?"

I nodded, and after having Ricky dry the still wet towels with a swish of her hand, we left the cabin and headed to the mess hall, almost everybody was there, eating and laughing happily. They all stopped and stared at us, making me feel uncomfortable, but Ricky paid no attention and steered me towards the empty table that I sat at yesterday. Whispers followed us as we went.

"What are Ricky and Celeste doing together?"

"It figures, the most popular girl at camp with the snow dragon, well actually, since Celeste arrived, she became the most popular."

"Why can't I hang out with Ricky?"

"I wish Celeste would sit with me."

I glanced back and saw my sister sitting with a bunch of preppy garden dragons laughing with them; she didn't seem to notice me at all. Just like always. She always was the popular one. I shrugged, silently vowing to myself that I wouldn't let this get in the way of out sisterly relationship. Nothing would change between us.

We finally stopped at our table with everyone else, one of being, I hate to say it, ugh, Daichi. I wanted to run in the opposite direction, and the worst part, there were only two seats left, one on either side of Daichi. He and I turned our face up in disgust. Sit next to him? NEVER! I'd rather die, or worse, listen to a Justin Bieber song. He already puts me in hell. Other people at the table included Kyo, staring Daichi probably wanting to kill him, Yuki (I totally saw him checking out Sinara, just wait till' I tell her!), and that's pretty much it, Ricky took the right side of Daichi and gave him a side ways hug.

I expected him to push her away but instead he beamed and hugged her back, lightly pecking her cheek.

"Aren't you going to sit?" She asked curiously, hey, curiosity killed the cat.

"I prefer standing rather than sitting next to...him..." Seeing them next to each other, I realized Daichi and Ricky had the same eyes. But so many people do.

"Sit down," she said with so much force, I wanted to. So I did. But, I scooted as far away from him as possible, knocking down the person at the end.

"Sorry," I said, only realizing to late that Yuki stared at me with the evil eye. Wasn't he that guy I'd seen beat up Kyo; He was frail, and weak. I guessed he was probably sick because he didn't even finish his food when he got up and left. I heard the "Viking horn" ring and everyone got up, and departed for their cabins. I caught up with Ricky and we headed for our cabin.

"What are we doing now?" I asked.

"Getting ready to take our first class...Archery. We've got it with Daichi." I scowled, but then smiled imagining me harpooning an arrow through his thick skull.

"We've got weapons next, then obstacle courses, martial arts, the usual, and lastly, we have classes. Its not like class-class, you know History, Science, English, and Math but stuff like battle strategy and the history of the dragons and stuff. And on Fridays we split into two teams to play capture the flag" She said. I nodded. "And you also get to pick extra curricular classes."

"Extra curricular? Like what?" I was curious.

She grinned, "Human stuff, there's wood shop, rock climbing, swimming or life guard training-"

"Is there surfing?" I interrupted.

She raised her eyebrows and scoffed, "I wish, but in case you haven't noticed, we're nowhere near the ocean."

I chuckled lightly, "Go on."

"Well anyway, once they think we're ready, we get a mission an-"

"A mission?" I interrupted. She growled. "No interrupting...got it."

"So we get a mission and we go in dragon form, but humans can't see us dragons, to them, we look either invisible or like airplanes. Once we fulfill the mission, we come back here and report to the ambassador."

"What ambassador?"

"He's like the boss of this place, real powerful water dragon. Amazing guy. He was the one who brought us here."

"Us?"

"Me and Daichi."

I'm pretty sure if I had been drinking water I would have spit it out, "You two are dating!"

I practically screamed. I don't know why but there was a very weird feeling in the put of my stomach...jealousy? I dismissed that thought as soon as it entered my head but couldn't help the funny tingle in my stomach.

"-Are you serious! He's my brother!" Ricky took a huge breath as she finished her rant and stared at me. I realized that I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I barley heard Ricky.

"So you two are siblings?"

"Duh!"

"Oh...so...what do we wear for archery?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

And that was enough an invitation for Ricky to start blabbing, "Normally, our dragon colors. I know what your thinking, 'Well, what about yesterday?' That was when the sno- I mean you arrived; we all dress in traditional colors. Normally the colors are dark too." She blabbed on and on about uniforms and clothes. When we arrived at our cabin, Ricky disappeared in the closet and came back with two archery uniforms.

My shirt was pure white, looked like it was made of silk and had only one sleeve, which was a dark silver color that was tight and went down to my elbow. It came with matching pants and white converse.

Ricky's outfit was slightly similar, but a little skimpier but not by much. It was dark red and tight low cut v-neck top with short sleeves and on her arms where what looked like striped red and gold leg warmers but made for arms instead of legs and came up under her elbows and wrapped around her thumbs. She had the same baggy red short shorts and dark red basketball shoes. She swung her hair into a high ponytail leaving her side bangs to frame her face.

Once dressed, we ran out of our cabin, I saw all the other archers and was going to head over to them when Ricky stopped me.

"We have to go to the workshop to get you your own bow and arrow," she said.

I noticed that she had a reddish brown mahogany bows strapped on her back with a dozen or so golden arrows with sharp points at then end.

I nodded and Ricky led the way towards the workshop. And when I got there, I was pretty sure I heard a gasp, which I soon recognized as my own. The place wasn't even a workshop at all. Intact, on the outside, it looked like a tiny cabin, and on the inside it looked like a high tech version of Santa's Workshop.

I found my self, suddenly wishing for three heads so I could take everything in at once but Ricky started yelling in my eat, waking me out of my trance, "HEY JAMES! WE GOT A NEWBIE, BOW AND ARROW!"

Suddenly a kid, about fourteen walked up rubbing his temples, "Ricko! How many times have I told you not to YELL IN THE WORKSHOP! I STILL NEED MY HEARING FOR SOMETHING!"

Ricky looked confused and spoke very sarcastically, "Jamsie poop! Why are you yelling? Inside voices please." James let out a long groan and Ricky grinned.

James ignored Ricky, who was doubled over laughing and turned to me with a polite smile, "Please follow my. What arm are you?"

We started walking to a wooden door entitled Archery.

"Right."

He nodded and held out a tape measurer and started measuring my right arm, which I politely stuck out. He measured from shoulder to elbow, elbow to middle finger. Arm put to waist and as we started to walk onward I realized that the tape measurer was measuring me by itself, in thin air.

We arrived at a large section of arrows and I quickly saw the perfect ones. They were high up on a shelf as if the didn't want to be seen by the looks of them, they looked to be about eighteen inches with extremely sharp, silver edges that had wave designs on it.

"So," he said finally. "Which arrows do you think you want?"

I pointed to the arrows at the top.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, they remind me of my hometown." I said, slightly dreaming of Hawaii. Boy, I missed home.

"OK." With a swish of his arm, the arrows cam flying down. He held out his hand and caught them easily. He handed them to me and walked away. 'Rudeness,' I thought.

When I came out of the room, with my arrows and new dark blue bow, I saw Ricky waiting outside talking to James. I hid around the corner, I know I was eavesdropping, but what else could I do?

"She's going to' be a legend, I'll tell you that now. Mark my words, she'll change history." I heard James's voice.

"I believe you. I gotta' good feeling about her too." Ricky replied.

"You know, she could be risking her life. You all are. This place isn't going to be safe for much longer."

"Remember," Ricky said, "I can see what others can't. I know what's going to happen."

"Yeah but you only see what they see after they make a decision, they could change their mind."

"Yeah but I'm watching them, I'll know if they do."

"But what about last minute decisions, what'll you do then if they do that on purpose."

"I swear James, sometimes you can be such an idiot, they cant make last minute decisions on purpose because they don't know I can see things, there aren't a lot of dragons who have abilities like me, maybe like 10 out of100."

I heard footsteps coming my way and quickly came around the corner.

"Hi, I see you got your stuff, looks great." Ricky said gleefully. How could she say it that way when just two seconds ago, it was filled with melancholy.

"Thanks" Is it just me or does my voice sound far away. Ricky frowned thoughtfully...I guess it wasn't just me.

James grinned though, "So I'll be seeing you at weapons, I got classes with you two then"

"See ya Jamsie, lets go Cel."

"Cel?"

"Yeah, can I call you that?"

"Um... I guess..." We arrived at archery class in about two minutes. I grabbed an arrow and put it on my bow...


End file.
